Alec Holland
Alec Holland is a scientist who worked with Abby Arcane to identify and find a cure for an unknown disease. Biography Alec was hired by Avery Sunderland to analyze biological occurrences in Marais, Louisiana, testing samples from a number of sites, discovering biological accelerants in the water. He was promptly let go by Sunderland, but Holland continued his research. Hoping to connect an infectious epidemic with his findings, he went to the hospital to check the blood work of Susie Coyle, but was turned away, whereupon he then went to her home to collect a sample, but was interrupted by Matt Cable and Abby Arcane. Hoping to help with the epidemic and connect the research, Alec took Abby out to Sunderland's lab. He showed her the accelerant, testing it on a piece of flora, before being forced to kill it as it grew out of hand. Alec drove her back to the hospital, before heading to a town meeting, he attempted to talk to Avery about his findings, but the man shut him down. Alec headed down to the mortuary, where he found Abby doing a post-mortem on Eddie Coyle, in the meanwhile, Alec tested some more accelerant on some plant life found in Eddie's body, producing an intense reaction, they were interrupted very suddenly by the plant life in Eddie's body bringing it to life. It started damaging the room, before latching on to Abby. Alec was able to pull her free, allowing her time to escape, he managed to light the reanimated corpse on fire, before putting it out, after the ordeal, Alec accompanied Abby to a bar, where Abby met a reporter friend, Liz Tremayne, to inquire whether she knew what Eddie was doing on the swamp before his death, but to no avail. Abby also talked with Maria Sunderland, who blamed Abby for her daughter's death, as Alec watched on. Following this, Alec and Abby headed out into the swamps, finding Coyle's boat impaled on a heap of plants. Becoming a swamp creature Inside it, they found a laptop and some more biological accelerants, returning to the lab to test the samples. While they waited, they shared a drink and talked. While Abby used the produced results to potentially help her patients, Alec used the laptop to find the locations of other accelerant boxes, he successfully found one, but before he could pull it up, Alec was shot, his assailant also sent an explosive projectile, forcing Alec to fall into the water, sinking, he was caught by plant limbs, which transformed him into a swampy creature. Abby appeared shortly following, but was terrified of the creature that appeared, escaping from him. As he began to realize that he had plant matter around him, he tried to rip it off, only to find that he was made of it, eventually giving up and falling down into the water. He was awakened by the screams of Susie Coyle, who he was mentally connected to. He followed, stopping Munson before he could kill her, ripping the man limb from limb. He then protected Susie until Abby appeared, taking Susie with her. Alec dreamed of Munson strangling him, before waking up, rushing away. Later that night, when Abby was being attacked by a reanimated corpse, Alec intervened. He attempted to stop the creature, but it didn't want to comply, despite it being scared of him. Realizing it to be Munson, the man he'd killed, he requested the man's body be left alone, causing it to disintegrate. Abby attempted to confirm Alec's identity, causing him to take some glass from her hair, as he had previously, confirming her suspicions. She assured him that she needed his help in order to cure the disease and fix his situation. Personality Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Appearances *"Pilot" *"Worlds Apart" *"He Speaks" *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Swamp Thing is an elemental creature who shares a connection to all plant life on the planet Earth, and absorbed the memories and personality of Alec Holland, a botanist who died in a swamp. In Prime Earth continuity, Swamp Thing and Alec Holland are the same characters. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Scientists